


One crown

by Shannazue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Betrayal, Conquest, Crown, Crown usuper, F/M, Love/Hate, War, kingdom - Freeform, prisoners of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannazue/pseuds/Shannazue
Summary: War was declared between Fairy Tail Kingdom and the Barbarians. It was not new, and none knew when it started. They were born with hatred and would kill one another mercilessly. The borderline between the Kingdom and the Barbarians' lands was very sensible, even the soldiers and men who were guarding the traced line would rather die than breath. If anyone was to cross the border, a war was sure to be declared. As time went by, you would think this hatred would slowly fade away. Bullshit -as the Barbarians would say. This hadre just emphasized. This hatred would come at an end when one of them would step down and disappear.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> It's the first fanfiction that I've decided to share! I'm sorry if there's any mistake, English is not my mother tongue  
> (it's more French and Chinese haha) Don't ever hesitate to say it if you find any mistake in my work! I won't mind and I'd be even grateful! I hope you'll enjoy!

War was declared between FT Kingdom and the Barbarians. It was not new, and none knew when it started. They were born with hatred and would kill one another mercilessly. The borderline between the Kingdom and the Barbarians' lands was very sensible, even the soldiers and men who were guarding the traced line would rather die than breath. If anyone was to cross the border, a war was sure to be declared. As time went by, you would think this hatred would slowly fade away. Bullshit -as the Barbarians would say. This hatred just emphasized. This hatred would come at an end when one of them would step down and disappear. 

Why did they hate one another ? That's a question only you would ask. Do you know the story Romeo and Juliet ? Do you know why the Montagues et the Capulets hated each family ? No ? Well, it is the same here. Nobody knew. 

Why start a war if they don't know the reason of it ? That's also a question only you would ask. Civilians of the Kingdom, or people from the Barbarians themselves did not know, but one thing was sure. They had their own ideas, ideals. They believed in what they had, and they surely did not want to lose that. 

In PL Kingdom, the main city, where lived the Royal family, was Magnolia. It was also the livliest city of the whole Kingdom. Whoever talked about the Royal family, would say positive things about them, not of fear to be sentenced to death, but because the Royal family would monthly help the poorer, the peasant, by giving food, cloths. Taxes were only a formality, a contribution used wisely by the King to develop his Kingdom. 

Then you would think the Barbarians were the opposite of the FT Kingdom. You're right.

Its own population feared their King, the Royal family. Nobody dared going against them. Taxes were very high, as well as food, cloths, and every needs. However nobody complained. The FT Kingdom was not their only ennemy. They had more than they could count on two hands. 

They're crazy not to want to leave the Barbarians' Kingdom you'd think. 

In fact, everybody were wealthy in the Kingdom, the poorer had at least a manor with no less than 5 maids and a butler. As wars were very common for the Kingdom, and victory as well, the poor had always participated in the battles and never did they lose. Each child was born to fight, to lift a sword and swing it above his head. And the Barbarian King would always reward them, it was a way to keep his population under control. Thus, even if life in the Kingdom was hard, they never complained.

Battles between these two kingdoms never ceased, and neither of them stepped back.   
However, in this X899 year, FT Kingdom's back up never showed up. One third of the Kingdom was taken by the Barbarians. They did not manage to take all the Kingdom down, but one third was a great progression in their way to conquer FT Kingdom. That was not all.

They made two hostages. Gray Fullbuster, the heir of one the main noble families, and Levy McGarden, the only daughter of the personal counsellor of the King.


	2. 1 - The arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the reading!

Levy was sitting on the large bed of her chamber. I fact, it was her cell in he Barbarians' Kingdom, which was far from a cell, if you don't count the guarded doors and the bars in her window, blocking the way to the balcony.

Everything happened so fast. She did not see anything coming. 

As she slowly moved toward her barred window, she lifted her hand and lightly caressed the rough bar. Yesterday, when she was still free, in her fiancé's arms, seemed so far.

***

It was the young woman's turn to go down to F-Border City to give the monthly foods and goods to the poor. She also had a message from the King for her soon-to-be husband, Gray Fullbuster. He was the South Wing' general of the King's Army. The city was named Border as it was the nearest city to the battlefield. There were in total five cities which ran along the border line between Fairy Tail Kingdom and the Barbarians' Kingdom.

“I see” Gray said while burning the letter with the candle put on his desk. The flame took in the letter, at first slowly, then it seemed to revive as it started to eat at a great speed. “This will be our greatest victory on our enemy, one of us have to back away and it will not be us.” The smirk that was dancing on his face made Levy smile. 

She was not really fond of war. As she used to follow her father when she was little, she came to understand war strategy and could even maintain a political conversation to convince the other party to follow her ideas. Even if she was a greater speaker, and was already eighteen, right time to have an omen and bear a child, her small height and frail figure made her look like a twelve-year-old young lady. Because of her weak constitution, she would easily get sick. Her untamed blue hair did not help either as the headband she used to keep her hair out of her eyes looked rather childish, thus making her face rounder than it needed to be. 

In a light movement, she walked up to her fiancé and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes in content. Gray did not have the built of the man she dreamt of : the latter was slim but she could still feel his muscles under her hands. He was one head taller than her, which was perfect as she could reach his lips just by standing on her toes. Even if he was not the man she had come to dream of thanks to the books she read from her father's library, Gray was charming and sweet to her. She did not need anything else.

“I wish the ceasefire was sooner” the young Lord said while stroking his future bride's cheek. “I wanted us to exchange our vows before Natsu et Lucy's...” He did not finished his sentence when Levy started giggling.

Gray and Natsu had always been in a strange relation where they considered each other as best friends, but also as rivals, and by rivals, it meant in every ways. As time went by, this rivalry just grew up, as well as their friendship.

She could not blame him for what he said as she was far too aware of the two men's competitive spirit. Tilting her head toward the soft hand, she slightly sighed against his palm before straightening herself and looked at him in the eyes.

“Tomorrow will be my last day in helping the poor. Do you want me to stay with you until the ceasefire ?”

“I do not wish you to stay around while things are not settled yet, Levy.”

“I shall remind you that I'm not alone here.” She scoffed, a light frown appearing on her forehead.

“I know, but we don't know what could happen, and I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you, my dear...”

“Nothing will happen to me, and didn't the letter say that a back up from Raven's King's army should arrive anytime soon ? I'm sure they were slowed down by this horrible weather and they will arrive tomorrow, in the morning. Don't worry too much, things will be alright. I am sure.”

She offered a little smile. Resigned, the young man sighed before pulling Levi towards him in an embrace. He really liked her soft untameable hair. It was really unusual in Fairy Tail Kingdom to have such kind of hair. Furthermore, it seemed that those who had these kind of hair were more sensible. She would slightly moan as he would let his hand in her hair, playing with her blue strands of hair.

“Right... but if things were to get out of hands, I want you to go back to King Makarov without any complain.”

The young lady sighed slightly before trying to reassure his future husband by hugging him tight, which seemed to work as he felt his shoulder less tense. Standing on her toes, she planted a light kiss on his cheeks before quickly walking out of the room, with a little wave. One of the few times she kissed him, it had always embarrassed her. Never once did she stay in the same room as her bride after she had kissed him. She would always dart out of the room and would mentally thank him for not coming after her as she knew she would get even more embarrassed and words would not form correctly in her head.

After cleaning herself, she slid in her bed, eyes half closed. It was tiring, she had to sit the entirely march from the castle to the city, and hers legs were sore for sitting all day. Curling under the cover, Levy was slowly welcomed by Morpheus.

***

Loud footsteps could be heard in the large corridor of Phantom Lord Kingdom's castle. They were quickly followed with a grave laugh. It was Gajeel Redfox, the heir. He was known for his rudeness, his curelty, his piercing which covered his eyebrows, down to his nose then his chin and continued on his body, his wild and untamed black hair, his red eyes, reminding people of a demon. Physically, he had all young men would want, a large built with muscles. However, everybody feared him. He appeared as a merciless man who would never let his opponent live, who liked to see people suffer, who did not see any difference between a man, a woman and a child, who lived for only three things : taking the crown, conquering the world, and women. Indeed, he had a large harem with only one kind of women, the ones with huge breasts and large hips. Thus, it was not a surprise when he took his playmate, Juvia Lockster as his future bride, since she had all he needed as a wife.

The young Lord walked down the hall to two large wooden doors. He slung them open, startling slightly the woman sitting at the edge of a closed window. It was a sort of meeting room where he would meet Juvia, when the two of them needed a break. The woman looked at Gajeel as he loudly let himself fall on the couch, putting his legs on the tea table in front of him.

“Gajeel, Juvia doesn't think that it is a good idea to sit like that, you are going to make the table dirty.” The quiet voice of Juvia raised in the cold room. There, they rarely got sunlight, worse, it was almost raining everyday.

Juvia had trouble speaking as when she first met Gajeel, she could not read nor speak. It was twelve years ago. Gajeel had run away from the castle screaming « Dragon needs liberty ». As he was not looking in front of him, he ran into Juvia. The latter could barely stand up, thus when he collided with her, she fell down like a doll and stayed lifeless. Young Gajeel could not understand how he could have killed someone so easily before seeing her breathing slightly. He eventually decided to carry her back to the castle where she was nursed. When Juvia was back to her feet and well fed, she silently thanked Gajeel. She knew she had to go, nobody wanted her, liked her, she could not stay here, in the castle. However, to the surprise of the whole Castle, Gajeel seemed to have taken a liking in the young girl **,** and decided to let her live in the castle as his playmate. He taught her how to speak, read, the royalty's manner and made her from a peasan to a real lady of Phantom Lord Kingdom. He sort of considered her as his greatest work.

He growled as an answer before smirking. “We're winning this battle Juvia, we're going to take down these little Fairies”. He spat at the world “fairies”.

“How ?” She asked, interested.

“We made a deal with these Raven Tail bastards. They're supposed to come as a back up for these fairies, but it is all just an illusion, 'cause they ain't gonna show up.” He loudly laughed, throwing his head back.

Juvia raised an eyebrow. “Why ? Juvia thought Raven Tail kingdom was governed by the father of Fairy Tail Kingdom's king.”

Gajeel nodded before flinging his arms open, on the couch. « Yea yea, but the bastard hates his own. Just wants to take Fairy Tail down. Did ya know that the old fairy had chosen his grand-son instead of his own son as an heir ? Iwan is fucking jealous of his own son and even tried to kill him. Crazy bastard. »

“How do you know that much ?” Juvia asked surprised. Gajeel was not the kind who liked to be inform, or to learn some political matters.

“Old man told me, it's fucking hilarous, he should have tried to kill his pops instead of his son, stupid.”

The young lady nodded slightly before smiling. “Juvia sees, it is a step toward victory.”

“You bet !” Gajeel turned his head toward Juvia and could see that she had still things in her mind, thoughts he disturbed by brutaly entering the room. His smirking face turned into a serious one. “Yar still thinking about the omen ?”

She nodded slightly, looking at the floor. “Juvia knows Gajeel isn't a bad guy like other think... that you have chosen her because you don't want her to marry an evil rich man but Juvia still thinks that Gajeel should marry someone he likes.”

The young heir sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. “Look Juvia, I ain't sacrificing or anything, I chose you because I wanted to.”

“But Gajeel doesn't even love Juvia !” The young lady exclaimed, before adding with a small voice “Well... Juvia neither, but...”

“Juvia, we already had this discussion. And yar awfully talkative for someone who's usually quiet as shit.” He bent down and took an apple from the fruits basket.

“But !” She still complained, before catching the red apple, thrown to her.

“Ya know what ? If it can ease ya, we'll be considered husband and wife, but we won't do anything.”

“Juvia doesn't quite understand...” She said, tilting her head to the left.

“For the Kingdom we'll be husband and wife, but that's all, nothing will ever happen between us. So ya can date whoever ya want, there won't be... any consequences ?”

A smile of relief appeared on the face of Juvia as she walked toward Gajeel and hugged him, sliding her arms around his neck.

“Thanks Gajeel... Juvia is very grateful to you for all you've done for her...”

A real smile seemed to have appeared on the face of the heir. He rested his head on the shoulder of his soon-to-be wife. “Yea, I know.”

Truthfully, he was relieved as well, he did not really wish to have a relation with someone he considered as a sister, and he cared way too much for her to let her get broken by some bastard.

***

“Lady Levy, thank you very much...” A little voice raised among the noise.

Levy was in the city, a ladle in one hand, and the other, full of plates. She was making a tour among the citizens who were present, to be sure they were not missing anything. Turning to the voice, she discovered a young little boy, he had red eyes and curly black hair, which were really unusual in the Kingdom. People tend to have straight hair and she had never seen anybody with red eyes. She thought they were beautiful. The eyes of the young boy were full of gratefulness, dreams and great future. Levy could sense in him that he would become a great man in the future, even if right now, he was still a child.

“You are welcome young man...” She smiled before crouching down in front of him. “what is your name ?”

Slightly blushing to have a lady crouching in front of him. He could smell her sweet perfume, contrasting with his clothes and odd smell.

“I-I'm Rogue...“

“Rogue ? Nice to mee-”

A piercing cry rose in the crowd, startling Levy and the young child. The young lady instinctly took the child in her arms and hugged him against her as she saw black figures running towards the centre of the City. What was happening ? As she tried to calm people down, another cry rose.

“It's the Barbarians !”

A cold shiver ran down her spine, and before she could react, people started dashing all around her. Panic seemed to have gained all of them present for the monthly food. The Barbarians were indeed coming there, running with axes, riding black horses. Eventually Levy understood that she had to run to save her life along with the citizens ones. She had to lead them to a safe place. Scooping the child in her arms, she attempted to reassure him. Yet, as she started running, the young child gasped, as if he saw a monster. Turning slightly her head, she saw a huge weapons looking like a hammer ready to fall on her. A cry of despair escaped her mouth and as she try to avoid any contact with the hammer, she tripped and fell on the grown, ripping her dress against some woods, and slammed her head against a rock. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	3. 1 - Prisoners of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven Tail didn't show up. Fairy Tail lost the battle and Phantom Lord was able to take F-Border City.  
> Grey and Levy were made prisoners of war.

Walking down the long corridor toward the cells built for noble ennemies, or at least, ennemies whose ransoms would be rather high, Juvia nodded at each guards who bent in return. She was a highly respected lady in the kingdom. Not only was she the only friend of the Heir, but she was also the only women who was taught how to fight and took part in every battles beside the Prince. 

She kept walking, at a slow pace, while stroking the knob of one of her weapons. Actually, she had two weapons which had to work together, one long and straight with a rather fine blade, and another one way shorter and slightly curved to the inside. The short one helped her against close ennemies whereas the long one kept the ennemies away from her. As she was taught how to fight, she discovered that by using the two weapons, she could multiple her strength as the short blad would support the long one, blocking successfully any sort of attack.

The efficacity was once again proved two days ago, during the battle against FT Kingdom at the borderline, she was confronted with the general of the South wing. She had told Gajeel to take down the City while she would stay and make the ennemies surrender. The only answer she received from her compagnon was a smirk before turning toward the City. Slicing the ennemies, one by one, she quickly came face to face with the general and a gasp of surprise escaped her mouth. He was really handsome. The man in blue was covered with blood, a serious face was looking at her and he was holding his long and straight blade as if he did not just killed some men. He was just like the prince in her book she once forced Gajeel to read for her as at that time she could not read. However, she was roughly pulled out of her dreams whe she saw the man running toward her trying to slice her in half. She instinctivly blocked him. Uttering a groan, she pushed him away, surprising him with her strength. As one of her men tried to plant his axe in the head of the man, she yelled rather harshly.

“Don't you dare kill him you douch !”

Surprise took both men and before one of them could react, the man in blue was knocked out. Juvia quickly took him in her arms and turned toward one of her close men.

“He's Juvia's captive, Juvia doesn't want any of you brute to hurt him. Did Juvia make herself clear ?”

Some men groaned, other nodded and a small number of them looked at the man, curious. The young Lady never took captive. 

Arriving in front of the door of the room where the young man was, she looked through a small whole, just big enough for one eye, and could see the young man sitting in front of the large window. Red dried blood was sticked on his forehead, his wrists were chained together, as well as were his ankles, restraining his moves. A feeling of guilt ran over her, but she quikly pushed her feeling aside and opened the door. She was the only one who had the key as she did not want anyone to enter this room, a jealous feeling keeping her from trusting the key. 

“h-mh...”

No answer. The man did not even bother turn to look at her, as he ketp looking at the landscape in front of him.

“... J-Juvia knows who you are... You are Gray Fullbuster, the general of the South Wing..” She blushed sligthly when she said his name. She really liked the feeling of his name rolling over her tongue. It was foreign, a soft name, without the sound « dj ».

The only answer she got was a groan. 

“Gray should wipe the dried blood and put some bandage..”

The young lady approached the man, and as she was reaching his head, Grya violently shook her hands off before stepping aside. He finally looked at her, glared at her. 

He remembered how she fought. He did not want to admit but she was truly mesmerizing while fighting. She was the second woman he ever saw fighting. The first one was Erza, she was the Major General, but he never thought these Barbarians would let a woman fight by their side. She was a beautiful woman he admited. Her blue hair was curled at the end, making them round, but she must had straight hair and for a barbarians, her skin was far too pale. She was even paler than Grey. He thought, as she must had taken part in every battle, she should have her skin covered of scars. But there were none. Hell, he was even tempted to touch her arms, to see if her skin was as smooth as it appeared to be. 

“You shouldn't move so much... let Juvia wash the blood off for you...” she was pleading through her eyes.

She had some speaking trouble as she was adressing to herself using the third person, he noted. He was still glaring at her, not sure of what she was capable of. As she approached for a second time, Gray jumped from his spot, and stepped back. Aware, he did not let her approach anymore and to prevent her from coming again, he almost groaned. 

“Don't you dare touch me... witch...”

The last world was really uncalled for, but right at the moment, he could not think of anything else than the fact that she was stronger than most of the barbarians and she even managed to make him fall down. He regretted saying that word when he saw hurt flashing through her eyes. But he did not try to take it back. She was the one who captured him. It was already a humiliation to have been defeated, thus being nursed by the one who injured him was an even greater humiliation.

“J-Juvia only wants to nurse you...”

Silence fell between them. For the first time since the day Gajeel had proposed her, she felt awkawrd. Glancing down, she was in the weak position. Gray could have taken the opportunity to break her neck, but he knew that she would not let him do it easily, and he was not a coward who would attack when someone was not looking, above all a woman. 

Slowly, the woman approached him again and as Grey moved away again, she put the white towels and bandages beside the water tank before turning toward the young man, smiling shyly.

“Juvia won't bother you with your injury... the towels are there... you should wash the blood..”

Without taking his eyes from her, the young Lady walked out of the room. Unsure wether she walked away or not, he put his right ear against the door. The sound of her slow steps slowly faded away. Turning toward the towel and the water tank, he frowned a little. A sweet smell came from the water tank and the towels. It felt like a flower was blooming in the room.

***

“Were my men too hard on ya?” 

Hearing that husky voice, Levy shuddered, but stayed still, facing the window. She could not bear to look at his face full of metal. Clunching her hands she moved away from her spot, and, hopefully from her executioner. Silently laughing at that young lady, Gajeel walked to the couch in front of the bed where she was walking to, but as she saw him coming, she, once again, changed her direction, this time, to the table near the bed. The young lord, smirking, sat down on the couch arms spread all along the cushions, legs crossed. 

“Did ya swallowed yar tongue? I remembered ya screaming like a fucking bitch. Quite a voice ya have, ya know?”

He was given no answer, and he was not expecting any answer. She looked frail and young. Way too young for a lady to balantly stay in a village near the front line. Were their people insane? Or rather stupid? unconscious? Gajeel shruggred, erasing these thoughts from his head. That was not his problem. Hell, he captured some important shit nobles who might help him in conquering the Fairy Tail. What else could he dream of? A mischevious grin spread on his lips. She did not want to talk? He was going to make her do.

“That lil' boy is quite a strong one despite his buil.”

It really made the trick as she spined around, sending him a death glare. She still did not speak, but through her eyes, he could feel her anger. What a sweet vision. That woman was interesting. At least, for now. 

“What's his name? He didn't tell me, saying all that “barbarian bullshit”.”

Gajeel started playing with one of the small cushions, crushing it between his large hands, before releasing it slowly while admiring his handmarks on it. He could feel her glare on him but he did not care. There were not many women in his life, besides his harem. He was the kind of man who would sleep with whoever, but the only women he encountered in his life were Juvia and the maids -and his father's mistresses, but they did not count as he always ignored them. Moreover beside Juvia, all of them, either crushed down in front of him, either trembled of fear. But never yelled at him, nor silently, furiously, and fearlessly glared at him. As Levy.

“He might be exectuted tomorrow.”

That made her gasping. And finally, she opened her mouth. 

“You can not do that. He is nothing else than a young and innocent boy! He did nothing!”

“Yet.” added the young lord. “Ya know, he's been giving quite some troubles to my men. He would hav'been a great warrior if he were born in Phantom Lord.”

Eyes growing wider by each second, the young lady was appaled in front of the cruel man. Levy would give her love to everybody if she could, she would share her fortune if it was possible. 

From Gajeel's point of view, a little shrimp was fuming. It was hilarous. Hell, he laughed wide and hard, as if, she was a little jester trying to please him with some dirty jokes. Never had he ever seen someone as small as her, even if her people always appeared younger than their real age. If he did not make any mistake, she must be in her teens, around sixteen or seventeen. But she was nothing like the women from here. He eyed her from head to toes. In fact, she seemed to be fourteen. Where were her breasts? At this point, Gajeel believed she must be only ten. As he checked her, he noticed her not-beautiful-anymore dress. It was a wise choice in putting her here, rather than in a low dungeon. By the way she was standing, looking, speaking, and dressed, she must be a noble, or, some bullshit like that. At least, she had money. She seemed to be fortunate, and Gajeel never failed in digging gold. Like, litteraly. 

“So, where did yar fighting spirit go?” he joked. As he stood up, ready to go, since Levy did not seem to say anything more, his face illuminated. A bright idea must have crossed his mind. “If that might help it come back : We have a shit of your own.” 

Before Levy could react, Gajeel was already gone. But, what did he mean by a shit of her own? Did he caputred somebody else? Nobody was missing when she was back home. Who could that be? Then, she realized. A cry of despair resonnated through the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	4. 3 - A Kingdom in a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you? I know it's been a long time, haha sorry, but here, the third chapter!  
> Hope you like it! I'll try to take less time for the next chapter. Problem is that i've got some ideas, but it's still a mess..

The royal castle was full of counsellors running from chambers to the throne room, from one point to another. One of their most valued general was captured, along with his bride, one of the king's counsellor's daughter. It was a huge mistake to trust the Raven tail. The young heir, Luxus, wanted to give his father -Iwan, a chance to prove he was in his side, that he would not betray him, he wanted to trust him once more. But the bastard totally ignored him, and even took advantage of the situation.

Sighing once more, he stood up and walked toward the large window, giving a sight of his kingdom. It was peaceful. It appeared peaceful. He so wanted this peace. However, while the Barbarians were still there, on earth, this peace could not be reach. He needed to eradicate them. All of them. A soft hand took possession of his right hand, releasing some tension he was keeping deep inside him. It was his wife, Mirajane. She was the oldest daughter of one the greatest Duc of Raven Tail.

A long time ago, Raven Tail was one of their greatest allies against the Barbarians. However, in a way or in another, Iwan who was exiled from the kingdom after trying to kill his own son for being chosen as King Makarov's successor, had made his way up to the throne of Raven Tail and was proclaimed the new King when the former one, who was still in his thirties, mysteriously died. It certainly had rose questions among the kingdom's people, but they all suddenly disappeared, vanished in the air. Raven tail's people stood powerless and in order to stay alive, they complied to any order given to them, even if they all knew that man was behind all the disappearance.

When the treaty between Raven Tail and Fairy Tail was still in force, Iwan made a huge mistake in trying to invade Fairy Tail. Makarov, the king at the time and Iwan’s father, stood and coped with him like a merciless king would with an enemy. For five long years, nobody heard of Raven Tail, and it was rather peaceful for Fairy Tail as they only had to keep an eye on the Barbarians. But once Luxus was declared as the new king, Iwan reappeared and literally begged for forgiveness. Accepting Iwan’s, his father, apology was against all his counsellor's suggestion, but Luxus had still held the man in his heart as his father.  
In order to strengthen the new pact, Luxus took Mirajane Strauss as his wife and his kingdom's Queen Consort. The Strauss were the most thriving family of Raven Tail and could even rival Iwan himself. It was a political omen. Thus nobody considered the new Queen as theirs.

“Luxus, you should come and eat,” She said, with her soft voice, while giving light strokes on his hand. “You haven't eat anything since yesterday...”

Luxus was one lucky king to have Mirajane as his wife. Unlike some other kings, he loved his wife with all his heart, even if his whole kingdom, besides the royal family and close people, hated her. At first he did not understand how people could hate her while they did not know her. And now, with Raven Tail's betrayal, this hatred could only be emphasized.

Mirajane was only in her early twenties when her father had brought the news of her omen with Fairy Tail's king. She was truly surprised as her father had sworn that none of his daughter would be married before his only boy, Elfman. The young lady and her sister, Lisanna, were their father's treasure. He had prohibited any men to come near them. Thus, only women were accepted in their household. Lord Strauss could not be blamed for what he did as his daughters' beauty could be compared to Goddess themselves. Indeed, Mirajane had white long hair down to her hips, which was unusual as white colour was associated to ageing. That colour came from her late mother whose beauty only passed down to her daughters.

After being proclaimed as Fairy Tail's new Queen, her once considered as the Strauss's treasure was regarded as an illness, worse, as a demon who would bring misery and misfortune. Well, not until then.

“My dear,” The King finally answered, taking her hands between his. “I don't know how you could stand so tall and so strong,” He slowly brought her hands up and lightly kissed them.

A silent chuckle escaped her mouth as she sadly rested her eyes on the view she had in front of her. She knew people would start hating her even more, cursing her even more, and would want her to go back to Raven Tail even more. Raven Tail was at the moment an enemy who betrayed them. So why wouldn't the Queen betray them as well? She came from Raven Tail. She did not willingly marry their King. She was an outsider. She would eventually betray them as well.

“I try not to listen to what they think about me,” She slowly started. “And I think about the time when it was peaceful between Raven Tail and Fairy Tail.” Then she murmured in her breath. “Then I start thinking about Father, Lisanna and Elfman, then Mother...”

A lonely tear found its way on the pale face of the Queen. Luxus quickly brought his hand up and brushed it away. He could not stand seeing her crying. As a King, his duties were to protect his kingdom, his people from dangers, wherever they came from. But he did not have to protect his wife, his Queen. It was not written anywhere. All he could do, was to watch his people making fun of his other half.

Once, he wanted to rise his voice against one of his counsellors for being too familiar and vulgar to the Queen, but Mirajane prevented him from doing anything. Later, she reminded him about his duties before adding that “a Queen's duty is to protect his King from any danger. She has to be strong to stand against all form of danger, at her own risks”. She made it clear what he should be preoccupied with, and her well-being had to come after his kingdom. For the fist time, Luxus cried in her laps, for not being powerful enough, for not being the husband he should be.

A discreet cough could be heard, making the both of them turn around. There stood Freed Justine, his closest friend, the only one who had the title of personal counsellor. He was the one to whom he would go, when he was at a loss, when he did not want his wife to see him weak. Freed sacrificed his right to have a family, his right to be a general, in order to stay with him, to be his personal counsellor. He was the only one he would trust his life with.

“Your Majesty, Raven Tail's ambassador requested an audience.”

Turning his eyes toward his queen, Luxus quietly asked for forgiveness. He did not really like being disturb when he had a private moment with his queen as a husband would with his wife. Finaly bringing up her hands, he lightly kissed them before walking away from the large window.

“Dinner should wait until I'm finished with Raven Tail I suppose.”

Slightly bent to the front, Freed was looking at the floor before bringing his eyes to the man. He could see how tired the King was. The bags under his eyes made him look older. He also noticed that Luxus lost some weights, and if he kept going on without anything in the body, he might collapse. And that was the last thing the whole kingdom needed.

“Should I bring you anything?”

“No, thank you, go and take a rest, I may need you later tonight” he slowly walked toward the throne room, inhaling deeply.

Watching that broad back which had to carry a whole kingdom was a great burden. Even the greediest man would be crazy with all they had to do as a king. He could not trust anyone, not even his own family. How could an ordinary man bear it? Luxus was not anyone. How he wished to be able to lessen his burden, how he wished to be more than a mere personal counsellor. Slightly sighing, he turned toward the Queen who was standing near him.

“How I wish to be more than a mere decoration beside the throne,” she muttered, but loud enough for Freed to hear and to slightly upset him. It was, however, not showed on his face as he uphold his stoic face.

“You can, your majesty.”

Puzzled, the queen raised an eyebrow. “And how?”

“I am not the right person to say anything, your majesty.”

An awkward silence found its way between them. As he moved to get a servant to get something from the kitchen for Luxus, a soft hand on his arm halted him.

“You are one of those who loath me, am I right?”

Standing still, Freed did not turn around. Slightly clenching his right hand on the hilt of his sword, he could not prevent pain from crawling to his face. He finally faced the Queen, face as expressionless as before. Nothing came out of his mouth, but he could only convey his feeling through his eyes. The green haired man could not do otherwise.

Queen Mirajane sighed, a long feeling of loneliness crept in her. The King was truly the only one who, along side the former King, Makarov, accepted her. And that was all. Even his husband closest friend saw her as an intruder who brought misfortune over the kingdom.

As she kept thinking, a headache quickly took over making her sigh again before deciding to take her leave. She slightly bowed her head to the side, to which Freed responded by bending his body in half, showing the due respect. After she turned to her left and disappeared from his view, he stood straight and opened his mouth. What he said seemed to be unheard by the standing guards.

“I abhor you as a woman.”


End file.
